Pokemon: Johto Journey
by Chesire22
Summary: Lyra and Brendan just though it would be a normal day until a friend's Pokemon crash lands in front of them, soom they find themselves dragged into a dark plot that threatens to destroy them and their friends. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo

Authors Note: New Story, based on the Anime this time. just to fill my time.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Totally Unfair!" Lyra yelled and pointed at her opponent, "That is cheating, you can't use a revive in battle!"

Brendan rolled his eyes, his newly revived Swampert, "Are you going to attack?" he drawled, Lyra frowned and glared, "Meganium! Solar beam!" she yelled, jumping into the air. Her Grass type charged up and blasted Swampart.

"Swampart use Ice Beam!" Brendan smirked, Meganium fainted.

Lyra returned her Pokémon, "You were great Meganium" she cooed, "Even against a dirty cheat" Brendan sweat-dropped, "Ly, you know that these battles can come down to who has the bigger wallet" he sighed, "It was still pretty cheap"

"I know" he laughed, she pouted and crossed her arms.

They settled down for lunch, their Pokémon laying in the sun or eating themselves. "We're not too far from a Poke Centre, we should get there in an hour or so" Brendan said, handing Lyra back her Poke gear.

She nodded taking another mouthful of noodles, "Hey!" she cried through a full mouth, "Jimmy and Marina are there, I'll call them to wait for us"

Brendan smiled and nodded, he didn't want Lyra to see but he was excited to see his old friends.

She began dialling Jimmy's number, "Oh voice mail!" she called, "Jimmy! Me and Brendan are nearby so could you just chill for a bit. Kay?"

Brendan winced at her language, he laughed and turned to the sky, he saw something, a shooting star, in the middle of the afternoon?

He took out his camera, and pointed it at the shooting star. "Ly!" he called, "Check this out!"

"Huh, hey is that a star!" Lyra called, she paused and frowned, "Brendan is it getting closer?"

The falling inferno missed them by about an inch, Lyra yelped as the flames burnt her. The coughed and stumbled to their feet, "That….that was too close" Brendan breathed. He peered into the smoke and saw their attack.

It was a Charizard, it was Anderson's Charizard, Noxus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"Okay let's do this!" Jimmy smiled, holding his pokeball, his opponent smirked, "Go Typhlosion!"

"Baku!" the fire type roared, his opponent grinned, "Come on out, Raichu!" she called, bringing out her electric type.

"Typhlosion let's start this with Flamethrower!" Jimmy grinned, "Raichu use Quick Attack!" she called, "Dodge it!"

Raichu dodged it, "Typhlosion use Rock Smash!" Jimmy commanded as Raichu got close enough, Typlosion's claw glowed and he rammed into the speeding Raichu, fainting the electric type.

"Oh no!" the girl moaned, "Raichu return" she muttered and sighed, "Hey, you were really great" Jimmy held out his hand to the girl, "I hope we can battle again"

The girl smiled and shook his hand.

"You were great Typhlosion" he smiled and brushed his black belt, he then caught a glance of his pokegear, he had a voice mail, "huh, I wonder who that is" he thought aloud.

"Jimmy!" Lyra's voice crackled out of the device, "Me and Brendan are nearby so could you chill for a bit. Kay?"

Jimmy smiled, "Hear that buddy, Lyra's coming around here, you remember her right?"

"Baku!" Typhlosion smiled. "Jimmy?" he turned to see Marina, "Isn't this a lovely coincidence!" Marina squealed, "About to get better" Jimmy said, "Lyra and Brendan are on their way here"

.

"I NEED HELP!" someone cried, they turned to see Brendan looking absolutely terrified running through the doors of the Poke Centre, he rushed up to the desk. "Are you alright?" Nurse Joy asked, "No!" he literally yelled, "There's a Charizard, he's really hurt, I need your help"

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy gasped, "He's wings are really messed up and he's got several wounds, they're bleeding a lot, I left my friend with him, he also unconscious!"

Nurse Joy nodded and ran off to get her supplies, Brendan sighed. "Brendan?" he turned to see Jimmy and Marina, "Oh hey" he nodded towards them, "Brendan are you alright?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"No not really" he said, "Me and Lyra found an injured Charizard, I left her with it, but I know this Charizard, if he wakes up, his first reaction will be violent"

"And you left Lyra with it!" Jimmy yelled, Brendan blanched, "She's a hell'uva lot stronger than you think"

"Excuse me" they turned to see…"Fabu-Lance!" Marina squealed, her face flushing red. "eh…hello" the Johto Champion said nervously, "What were you saying about an injured Charizard?"

"Yeah, me and Ly found one in the forest, it needs help quickly" Brendan turned to him, Lance frowned, "Can you show it too me?" he asked urgently, Brendan nodded, "Yeah" he turned to Jimmy and Marina, "Can you follow with Nurse Joy, just track Lyra's Poke gear alright?"

Marina pouted, "No, I'm coming with you" Jimmy said fiercely, "If my little sis is in trouble, I'm going with you!"

"I'll come with Nurse Joy" Marina said grudgingly. "Great, let's go!" Brendan yelled and took off, Lance and Jimmy following.

The came upon a small clearing, "I don't get it!" Brendan cursed, "I left them here!"

"AIIIII!" they heard a scream in the distance, "Lyra!" Jimmy and Brendan yelled, they saw smoke in the distance, "Damn Noxus woke up" Brendan growled.

"Go Dragonite!" Lance brought out his signature Pokémon; he leaped onto its back. "You two stay back, wait for Nurse Joy and your friend" he ordered before taking into the air. The two trainers looked at each other before taking off towards the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

><p>"AIII!" she screamed, covering her face as a blast of fire, "Please Noxus you have to calm down, you're going to hurt someone!" she cried, Noxus roared and turned to face her, his eyes were crazed, there was no reasoning with him but he was still so hurt, she couldn't fight him.<p>

A family of Furrets rushed past, Charizard fired a Flame Thrower towards them. "No!" she cried, "Go Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!" the blue serpentine Pokémon roared as he appeared and fired the blue energy into the mouth of the Flame Thrower.

"Good" she said, sweat was beginning to form on her face, "Okay now use Ice Beam!" she ordered, "Slow him down!"

"Draa!" Dragonite charged up the attack, but then Noxus moved as fast a lighting, striking Dragonair with a Dragon Claw, it sent him flying backwards, fainting him. "Oh no Dragonair, return!" she sighed, "Even so injured to contain that amount of power" she breathed, "You're up now Umbreon!" she cried, "Umbreon" the dark type landed with a soft thump, "Now use Shadow Ball!" she ordered, Umbreon charged up the ghostly energy.

"CHAR!" Charizard roared, Umbreon froze mid attack. Charizard then looked at her, "Oh no" she whispered backing into the tree; Charizard opened his mouth and threw his head back, Hyper Beam.

"Help!" she screamed, covering her face as the attack head straight towards her, after a minute she opened her eyes and saw a Dragonite standing in front of her, "What?" she gasped. "LYRA!" she turned to see Brendan and Jimmy, "You alright sis?" Jimmy asked she nodded nervously.

"CHAR!" Noxus roared, attempting to stretch out his wings, he shrieked in pain and doubled over. "His injuries are worse than I thought" someone else said, she turned to see a red haired man in a cloak, "Who is that?" she whispered softly.

"That's Lance, the Johto Champion" Brendan said, pulling her to her feet. "The Champion of Johto" she gasped, "Calm down Charizard!" Lance said, "We only want to help you!"

Charizard charged up another Hyper Beam, "He's not listening" Brendan growled, taking out Swampart's pokeball. "No!" Lyra cried, "Don't Noxus is so hurt already, I don't think he can take another hit!"

Lance looked at the Charizard, called Noxus apparently glared at him. "Come on Noxus!" the girl, Lyra pleaded, taking a step forward, "We're your friends, right?" she smiled and held herself in an open arms position.

"CHAR!" Noxus screamed, slashing at the air fiercely. "Go Little Mist! Hypnosis!" Marina called from behind, the small ghost time Pokémon appeared and sent the psychic waves towards the Charizard.

The Charizard fell asleep, "Oh dear!" Nurse Joy called from behind, "I've never seen a Pokémon in such a bad condition" the pink haired nurse ran forward to Noxus.

"Ly, you alright?" Jimmy asked placing his hand on her shoulder, she yelped and clutched her arm, "What!" he yelled, "Sorry" she muttered, "I burnt my arm"

"Umb!" Umbreon yelped and leaped into her arms, he nuzzled her remorsefully, "You were great Umbreon" she cheered, "Noxus was just way too powerful! Even with all those injuries he could take down Dragonair so easily"

"I need to get him to the Poke Centre" Nurse Joy said.

* * *

><p>AN: Criticism is welcomed, thanks in advance!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disc

**Chapter Four **

"So how long were you travelling with this Anderson?" Jimmy demanded, in full protective big brother mode. Lyra frowned, "I don't know, I met him in Sinnoh after I stopped going around with Khoury" she paused, "Actually I met him around the time Khoury left" she paused, Khoury hadn't liked Anderson at all, he found him rude and a bad influence, she sighed, Khoury had been very controlling, not the best experience for a first time relationship, "We met up with Brendan a few months back, I was travelling for the badges and they seemed to be going there"

"I was travelling around and seeing the Pokémon of Johto!" Brendan objected. Lyra rolled her eyes and giggled, "He left about two weeks ago and we haven't had any contact with him, but he wouldn't do that" she glowered, Brendan nodded coarsely.

"It's so weird" Kris said, her Jigglytuff, little pink in her arms, "But…" she blushed, "I got to meet Fabu-Lance!" she squealed, Lyra sighed, "You really haven't changed at all Marina" she sighed.

Marina pouted; she opened her mouth to respond when their poke gears went haywire. "Eh!" Jimmy growled and covered his ears, their poke gears were producing a high pitch shriek. "Lil'Pink!" Marina cried, her Jigglytuff began wailing in pain, suddenly she began glowing, "Is she evolving?" Jimmy gaped, "How?"

"JIGG!" Lil'Pink howled in pain, she leaped out of Marina's arms, she screamed in agony, "Lil'Pink!" Marina leapt to her feet, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly she began growing her body got longer, and her ears took on a bunny like shape all while the balloon Pokémon cried in pain. "Nurse Joy!" Marina cried, "Help, there's something wrong with Lil'Pink"

Nurse Joy ran in, "I'm sorry but I'm too busy" she said hurriedly, "this is happening to all the normal types, please take her into the care centre and wait your turn"

Marina tearfully nodded and they turned back to Lil'Pink, she was a fully evolved Wigglytuff. "Lil' Pink?" Marina walked forward, "WIGGLY!" she roared, charging up an attack, an Ice Beam. "Marina return her!" Brendan ordered. Marina nodded and fumbled with her pokeball, and returning Lil' Pink. Brendan rushed out, he scanned the Poke Centre. All the normal Pokémon were evolving, all of them in agony.

"I've seen this before" he turned to see Lance, "at the Lake of Rage"

"There's some signal coming through our Poke Gears" he explained, he may not like Lance but hey what else did he have to do, "A Radio Signal" Lance nodded, "I have to go, you and your friends stay here"

"Right"

Lance nodded and left.

"Hey guys!" Brendan looked into the room, "Lance said it's a radio signal, let's go look for the source"

"Right!" they chorused.

laimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

><p>AN: So what do think? Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is the property of gamefreak and Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

They ran through the forest, "How are we meant to find the antenna?" Jimmy demanded, Brendan stopped, he paused,his brown furrowed in deep contemplation, "I have no idea" he replied.

They all sweat dropped, "So what are we just to run around in circles?" Marina yelled, Jimmy sighed, "Marina don't you have a zubat?" he asked, Marina frowned and nodded, "Yeah but why?"

"We can use it to track down the source!" Lyra cried, "Brilliant!" she leaped and punched the air, "Right, Marina bring him out"

"Alright, come on out, Wing!" she called, summoning a crowbat, "Crow!" Wing called, he winced, "Oh baby I know it hurts but we need you to locate the source of these waves, they hurt Lil'Pink"

Wing nodded and closed his eyes before heading out, "let's go!" Brendan called, they ran after the Crowbat. They came upon a device in a clearing with two people standing beside it, they ducked behind a tree. Marina returned Wing.

"What are they doing?" Jimmy whispered, "That machine must be causing the evolutions" Lyra hissed back.

"You should really try it Thorenn?" the woman giggled, "They're so easy to catch all wigged out like that!"

"We're not here to fill out our teams Nami" Thorenn chastised, "I didn't think it would work so well, five minutes more at this setting and then we'll increase the volume other types should be included in the evolution"

"Super cool!" Nami squealed.

"We have to stop them!" Lyra hissed, "How? They seem really powerful!" Marina cried, "We have to do something!" Brendan whispered, "We should have tried to find Lance" Marina said. "We can do this on our own!" Jimmy declared, "We managed to take Team Rocket remember Marina?" Marina smiled and nodded. "What do you think they're planning?" Lyra whispered.

"Nothing Good" Brendan scowled, "They're bad people!"

"Bad maybe" Thorenn said, "But not deaf"

The four teens had a unifying thought, _Aw Crap. _

"Hey you come out now!" Thorenn commanded his tone bored. They stayed completely still, "HEY BRATS!" Nami screamed, "Get out here now or I'll drag you out by you're under hair!"

Brendan (who did not want to be dragged out by his under hair) leaped up, he walked into the clearing, "Where's the others?" Thorenn demanded, Lyra bounced, up, "Here I am!" she cried nervously. Jimmy and Marina slunk from the shadows.

"Who are you guys?" Brendan demanded, "Why are you forcing those Pokémon to evolve?"

"None of your business kid" Thorenn said simply, "I'm making it my business" Jimmy snapped. Thorenn sighed and pulled a gun on the trainers, "Oh snap!" Lyra yelped, "Now tell me how much of our plan did you hear?"

"How much did you want us to hear?" Brendan asked calmly, "None" Nami yelled, "then we heard nothing" Brendan finished. "LIES!" Nami yelled pointing at him, Thorenn sighed, "Shoot them Thorenn!"

"Alright" Thorenn said evenly, "Wait!" Marina cried, "Don't shoot us!"

"Why not blue haired girl?" Nami said cheerfully, "Our job is uncovered and you're dead, everything is good"

_Damn, we can't use Pokémon with that thing sending out waves, _Brendan frowned, _we are majorly screwed over here. _

Suddenly the device behind them exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, all characters are the property of Nintendo and Gamefreak.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six <strong>

Lyra yelped as the device exploded outwards. She covered her head as the shrapnel shot over head, "Dragonite Barrier!"

The Shrapnel bounced off the energy wall; someone hit the ground beside them. "I thought I told you to stay put" Lance said, his tone aggravated.

"I'm told a lot of things" Brendan replied, taking out Swampart's pokeball. "Stay back!" Lance ordered. Brendan glowered, Lyra took a step back, Marina was frozen, Jimmy took out Typhlosion's pokeball.

"Great who's the hero" Nami sulked, "Unwanted attention" Thorenn said, "We need to leave now"

"But we haven't finished the mission!" Nami cried, "We've failed" Thorenn said softly, "Alakazam, teleport!"

"No!" Lance rushed forward, but to no avail. The two individuals were gone. "Damn" he growled under his breath. He turned back to the trainers, his face stern.

_The Poke Centre_

"What did I tell you?" Lance snapped, his arms folded, what was it with trainers and getting involved with things that didn't concern them, "You could have gotten seriously hurt ." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you wonder what would happen if I hadn't caught up with you?"

"Well at most I would be dead" Brendan chirped, "And maybe Lyra, cause she was the closest to me" Lance cocked his eyebrow, "Listen whoever these people are they're dangerous so I'm going to have to ask you not to get involved"

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy popped her head round, "Yes?" Lance said coolly, he had no patience at the moment, "I'm just wanted to say that the Charizard has woken up"

"Oh!" Lyra leaped to her feet and ran out. Lance sighed, these trainers they were such kids. "Noxus!" Lyra called rushing up to the screen, the great fire type, rose his head and growled softly.

Lyra looked at him, he looked so small. "Hello Noxus" she smiled, "It's good to see you again"

"Char" he growled softly, his lip curled up into a soft snarl. Lyra smiled as he sniffed at the glass and cocked his head, "How's the bruiser doing?" Brendan asked from the other side of the hall, "Come over and see!" Lyra smiled.

"…..I'd rather not" he replied giving Noxus a wary look. Noxus snorted and Lyra giggled, "He's just a big scaredy cat, isn't he?" she said to Noxus, Noxus laughed then winced, she frowned, "You're wing is still pretty hurt, you should take it easy" she smiled, placing her hand against the glass.

Noxus looked at his right wing; the thing was splinted and cast. He attempted to stretch it out, he roared in pain. "Easy!" she cried, pressing harder against the glass, "Char!" Noxus roared, he howled as he again attempted to open his wings.

"His wings are still badly damaged" Nurse Joy said, "Especially the right one, I'm not sure if it will ever fly again" Lyra gasped and turned back to Noxus.

_Noxus _she thought, _what happened to you? _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, all the characters are the property of Nintendo and GameFreak

* * *

><p>Lance decided to stick around, there was something fishy about this whole situation and he had an inkling this Anderson was involved. But every time he attempted to question the kids that Brendan boy got defensive, he'd have to question the girl, Lyra on her own.<p>

He got his opportunity when the girl walked up to the vending machine, her Umbreon sulking alongside her, "What do you want boy?" she cooed, "I'd like some lemonade, you want some to!"

"Umb" the dark type said, looking around in disinterest.

Lance placed a polite smile on his face and walked up to the duo, "Lyra?" she turned and grinned at him, "Oh Lance!" she smiled, "I didn't think you'd be still be here"

"I want to make sure those criminals don't come back" Lance said simply, she nodded, "Lyra, I wanted to ask you about your friend Anderson, is that alright?"

Lyra frowned, "He didn't hurt Noxus" she said plainly, "I believe you" he insisted, "But I just…..I don't believe in coincidences and"

"You think those crooks and whoever hurt Noxus are connected!" she said, he nodded, "Could you tell me about your friend?" She smiled and nodded.

"We met Anderson about six months ago, I had just gotten back from Sinnoh with Khoury, a friend of mine" she blushed, "When we met up with him, he was really odd, Noxus was only a charmander then" she paused, "though still as vicious as ever, he tried to eat Umbreon, even though Umbreon was too big to eat!" she exclaimed as if this was the worst part.

"Right, could you stick to the essentials please" Lance interrupted.

Lyra sighed and continued, "Well there were some disagreements and Khoury left, round Goldenrod. And that is important cause he left around when I met Anderson and then we met up with Brendan, he was a bit possessive really!" she frowned, "Well we travelled around for a bit until Mahogany Town, then one day Anderson just up and left, no reason, we just woke up and he was gone, with a note telling us not to wait for him. It was odd"

"Was this out of character for him?" Lance pressed.

"Kinda" Lyra frowned, "He was really quiet, you know? Didn't say much, never really spoke about himself, I know that he was from Viridian City but that's about it, you don't think those people have hurt Anderson do you?"

Lance frowned, "If Noxus was with Anderson when he"

"So he could be dead!" Lyra cried, covering her face, "Wait!" Lance yelped, leaping back like the girl had grown another head, "No, he's probably fine. You just have to look at this rationally"

Lyra peered at him from behind her hands, "Lance" she said evenly.

"Yeah?"

"Something tells me you're a lot better with Pokémon than people"

"I'm not taking it" Brendan said evenly, Nurse Joy frowned, "He doesn't want to be here anymore" she said softly, "And I can finally realise him, he wants to leave and you know him, he trusts you"

"No, he doesn't"

"You're just going to abandon him!" Marina gaped, Brendan scowled, "No, give him to Lyra, she actually likes that beast"

"What?" Lyra walked in, holding two cans of lemonade with two others tucked into the crank of her elbow, "You're keeping Noxus" he commanded. "Kay" she said handing a can to Jimmy and Marina, throwing Brendan his drink.

"So you'll take him?" Nurse Joy asked cheerfully, Lyra nodded, Nurse Joy handed her Noxus's pokeball. She frowned, he may never fly again, how could she deal with a Noxus with that on mind?

"I'm heading out now" Jimmy said from behind her, the duo turned to face him, he and Marina were standing there, "Huh?" Lyra frowned, "Where are you going bro?"

"I'm heading east" Jimmy said smiling, "I'm going back to New Bark Town" Marina said softly, "I want Professor Elm to see Little Pink" she said glumly, "What's up with you Marina?"

"I got Fabu-Lance's autograph" she muttered, "And you're sad?" Brendan frowned, Marina sighed and fished a piece of paper out of her coat pocket, Lyra peered at it.

_Nice to meet you, Mary. _

_Lance _

"Oh" Lyra frowned, she handed Marina back the paper, "I'm sure he meant nothing by it"

"I'm sure he did" Marina sighed, Jimmy frowned at her, "He's such a jerk" he noted, "Not worth the time of the world's greatest Pokémon idol"

Marina blushed and smiled, "So where are you two off to?" she asked, "BlackThorn City" Lyra responded, "I have to get my final badge for the Silver Conference"

"Good luck with that" Jimmy waved and turned on his heel and left, Marina following him.

"Right then, shall we go?" Brendan smirked, Lyra frowned and peered back, "Brendan" she said softly, Brendan peered at her in disinterest, "What if Lance has a point, what if Andy is involved, what if he's in danger?"

Brendan sighed, "Lyra, what can we do?" he muttered, "He wouldn't just leave Noxus" she said plainly, Brendan sighed, he growled before turning on his heel and storming back into the Poke Centre.

"Nurse Joy!" he snapped, "Where's , I need to talk to him!"

Nurse Joy flinched, "I'm sorry but he left"

Brendan turned to Lyra, "Let's just move on" he said curtly, "If we find anything along the way we'll look around"

"And we could ask about Anderson, I have that picture we got with Morty!" Lyra declared, pulling out the picture of her, Anderson and Morty. Brendan had been holding the camera.

Brendan sighed and nodded, "Come on, I want to get to the Ice Path before Nightfall" he said, "We can get an insulated tent at the nearest village, it sells this sort of stuff cause of how close it is"

"I know, why are you saying that?" Lyra sulked.

Brendan opened his mouth to respond then closed his mouth, "Let's just go" he sulked, pulling on his backpacks straps, Lyra laughed and they walked off.


End file.
